Love in Paris
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Fluffy alvittany one shot


Just about to touchdown in Paris until alvin made an unusual gesture towards brittany.

"geez alvin,paris changed you"

brittany joked removing her paw from Alvin's.

"oh that was your paw I thought it was uh, my video game"

she shrugged her shoulders and wiped her gaze to her magazine. The plane had landed. Dave collected the bags.

"let me help you dave" alvin insisted.

"you sure"

"I got this"

alvin jumped up and grasped Brittany's and his own dragged the bags struggling slightly. Brittany noticed alvin. She scattered over to him.

"thank you alvin, but I can take it from here"

she gripped her luggage. Skipping away from alvin. Alvin slumped as he admired her from afar. Dave called for alvin. Alvin shook his head out if the trance. They entered a limousine. of course brittany first thing to do when she hops into a car I search the radio station. A pumping beat over powered the car. Theodore and Eleanor were jumping on the moonroof buttons. Brittany jumped out just in time before being chopped. Alvin attempted to follow her but hit his head on the glass.

"sorry alvin" Theodore opened the moonroof. Alvin galloped up and sat next to pretty chipmunk in pink who Gazed at the city of lights.

"Beautiful, isn't it" brittany said in a stun of breath.

"yes yo-it is" he stuttered. Brittany still look at her surroundings.

"So uh brittany"

"omg look the Eiffel Tower. It's so romantic to have a kiss under it"

"even proposal is sweet" she explained.

alvin looked at her. Knowing she wanted that so badly.

"hey alvin" Simon called.

"what Simon"he said very rudely. Brittany was not very impressed looking at him with crossed arms. He chuckled and said.

"coming"

he scattered through the window. Jeanette and Eleanor joined brittany and her gaze.

"the Eiffel Tower, oh I wish i could share a kiss under it" Jeanette explained.

"with Simon" she continued.

"with Theo." Eleanor confessing.

brittany stayed silent still facing her front. Her sisters leant towards her.

"well" Eleanor said wanting her to confess her crush on alvin.

"what" she look confused.

"alvin, britt, admit it you have a crush on him"

"mmm, I don't know guys if I do anymore, I mean he prob hates me"

jeanette and Eleanor rolled there eyes.

the limo stopped them sliding forward slightly. a sign on a tall antique building read a la castle.

Alvin galloped onto the roof Simon followed behind theodore struggled to get on the roof. Eleanor giggled and helped theodore up. Simon sat beside jeanette causing her cheeks to rose. Alvin stared at brittany from behind. Until jeanette and eleanore invited him over to sit next to brittany. He jumped back down the moonroof hole ignoring jeanette and eleanore. The looked at each other in surprise. Jeanette held Simon shoulder signalling she will be right back.

"I'll be back, theo"

"take your time"

the two girls chased after alvin.

"alvin,Simon,Theodore"

"brittany,jeanette,Eleanor"

dave called. Jeanette and eleanore stopped chasing alvin and headed towards the door with dave. dave walked to a desk was a short French man. Alvin jumped up, brittany jumped up just missing the edge until alvin grabbed her paw and pulled her up.

"thanks alvin"

"ha,your welcome"

"I thought you'd let me fall"

she walked away before he could say anything. His smile dulled. She turned to see alvin. But he had jumped down from the desk to collect the luggage.

**chapter 2-will you be mine**

"oh my gosh,alvin come check this out" brittany called. Looking out the window of there suite. Alvin walked up beside her with a smile.

_I love it when you say my name_. Alvin thought.

she stared out the window, alvin looking at her. Brittany turned her head to alvin. About an inch away from each others lips. The sun glowed in the background. Alvins eyes seemed to sparkle when brittany looked into them. Alvin went in for a kiss until brittany turned more to invite the others over. Alvins head banged on the window ledge. He was knocked unconsiuos.

"Oh my, alvin are you ok" brittany asked worrying.

Alvin opened his eyes. Which wear blurry he saw brittany when his eyes had cleared.

"Am I in heaven"

"no alvin, you must of hit your head pretty hard"

alvin shook his head to wake him up.

"what are you talking about britt"

"oh I don't know, I wasn't facing you when it happened, perhaps they know what happened" she said pointing towards her sisters. Who were shocked and disappointed At the same time.

"oh, guys whats wrong" she asked her sisters.

they stood in silence. Jeanette rubbed her glasses that wear fogging from the heavy breathing.

"oh ok don't tell me well I'm going to the Lobby" brittany explained skipping out the room.

"guys what happened" alvin said trying to regain his balance.

"you tried to kiss her"

"did we!"

"did what" brittany said returning to the room.

"oh nothing" the girls said.

brittany shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her purse on the bed.

"well go get her" the girls instructed.

**chapter 3-the askings the hardest.**

alvin walked Into the shop brittany was in.

"oh hey alvin"

"hey britt"

"what are you doing here"

"oh uh, just uh,shopping"

"for dresses?" She giggled

"um, yes I mean no"

"haha, your so cute when your stuck"

"stuck?"

"yer" she said letting out a cute chuckle which made Alvin swarm over her.

"Its good your feeling better though, I was actually getting worried"

"why were you worried"

a shop assistant interrupted the conversation.

"hi can I help you with that"

brittany faced the assistant.

"Oh yes do you have this in pink"

"you look good in everything" alvin quietly mumbled.

"what was that alvin"

"uh just speaking to my self, it's what keeps me sane"

she giggled at alvin. The shop assistant had walked away to get a pink dress for brittany.

"hey brittany, how about we go to the cafe down the street later"

"oh that sounds great but I can't alvin"

he slumped in disappointment and exited the shop. Brittany felt guilt in her chest.

**chapter 3-playing hard to get.**

"hey alvin, you want to go to the park with me"

"oh uh I can't Brit, my brothers and I are gonna watch meerkat manor"

"oh well that's ok, I'll just go alone, I mean I'll probably meet someone, it is the city of love"

alvins eyes widened and then narrow. He turned to the sofa where his brothers were sitting watching meerkat manor.

"what was that all about" Simon asked.

"oh brittany wanted me to go to the park with her but then she said she go alone and she would find someone."

"alvin, if there was ever a thing I learnt about girls besides than crushing on one, is that they pretend they don't care that you reject when what they really want is to hold you"

"wow, Simon, that was cheesy"

"well I'm a good stack of nachos, I'm very cheesy"

Jeanette and Eleanor were standing by the door quietly until Jeanette's giggle ruined there invisibility.

"oh uh, jeanette" Simon said adjusting his glasses.

"so alvin take my wor-,whered alvin go"

a rushed chipmunk in red crossed a busy road. A horn beeping at him.

"oh watch it"

his claws scratched the pebbles. He slides across the grass until he spotted a pretty chipmunk on a park bench picking at a flower. Alvin rushed up to her.

"brittany!"

"alvin?"

hey hopped onto the bench trying to catch his breath.

"you are a mess"

"oh" he said looking down on his jumper. He chuckle dusting the dirt off.

"thanks for coming though"

"anytime, anywhere"

she blushed, trying to shake it off but she couldn't help herself he was just so charming. Alvin sat next to her.

"thanks again"

alvin sitting still trying to catch his breath. He looked to see brittanys icy blue eyes staring at him. He looked behind him to see if there was prehaps something else she was looking at.

_I guess he does like me, or maybe his just being kind_

"oh la la" a chipmunk in blue said.

"Si,jean,theo,el"

"what are you guys doing here"

"well alvin it is a park it's not just for you and brittany to have dates"

"Simon,shoosh" alvin instructed. Alvin started to get clammy and sweaty.

"alvin are you alright" brittany asked.

alvin fainted. The five chipmunks rushed to his side.

"brittany, we need to talk"

the sisters with there arms crossed looked at brittany funny

"told you he likes you"

"wah,no way,he was just uh"

"exactly he likes you end of story Brit"

"did you guys kiss yet"

"no I'm saving my kiss in Paris at a special place"

"alvin, did you make your move did you kiss her"

"no she said she wanted it under the Eiffel Tower"

**chapter 4-night of lights and love**

brittany was staring out the window once again, alvin joined her side. She smiled at him. Her eyes glowing in the night sky. Alvins glued to her eyes like it was impossible to move. Brittany moved her foot over to touch Alvin's. there hands accideintly touched.

"uh, sorry"alvin apologised to brittany.

"oh don't worry it's fine" brittany explained. Alvin blushed as did brittany.

meanwhile there was not one not two but three couples were flirting away. Theodore and elanore were sitting on the couch watching meerkat manor together. Simon was trying to make jeanette luagh with his cheesy jokes.

"What are Mexicans favourite sport...cross country"

jeanette giggled stepping towards Simon.

"uh...what did the buffalo say to his son when he was leaving for college...bison"

jeanette stepped closer complimenting him.

"your so funny, you always brighten up my day"

he began to blush. meanwhile alvin and brittany still looking out the window.

_it's time I'm going to ask her._

_maybe i should ask him, maybe his just a little shy._

"do wanna go to the Eiffel Tower" they said in sync.

"oh yer I would go alone but they always say who knows whats out there" she giggled.

"uh yer..."alvin agreed.

they began to walk to the elevator not making any eye contact. Brittany attempted to press the button but missed smashing her arm into the wall and bouncing back.

"you alright"

"he, yer I'm fine"

he reached out his paw, brittany grabbed a hold of it.

"thanks"

alvin leaped up and hit the button of the elevator. A ding went off as the door opened. They walked in together. The door closed only the two of them were inn the stared at brittany for the whole 18 stops. Unfortunately the elevator had mirrors and he was busted.

"can I help you" she turned to face alvin.

"what?"

"you were staring at me"

"oh I was"

she rolled her eyes. She stepped towards alvin. Alvin began to shake and sweat.

"just relax alvin, it's just an elevator"she grabbed alvins hands. his eyes widened.

"uh he, right" trying to pretend as if that was the reason he was so nervous.

brittany stepped closer to alvin. Blinking flirtatiously. Until a ding went off and the doors opened. Brittany stepped to the other side of the elevator. Releasing away from alvin. She put her head down to her phone. The man stood in the middle of the two chipmunks. Blocking the view from each other. Another ding had went off a large trolley became present in the elevator. They were stuck in there corners. It felt like forbidden love.

_I guess I still like alvin._

on the other side of the mans legs was a chipmunk in red who was desperately trying to get to brittany.

_my phone...which is in the suite. Darn._

he thought. Brittany began to hum a tune. The man kicked her.

"ouch. What was that for"

"stop humming you little rat"

a furious chipmunk in red leaped onto his shoulder.

"dude, that was not cool, the woman was just humming"

"pfft, it was annoying"

"then you should have said be quiet politely"

"she doesn't deserve anyone to be polite to her"

alvin scratched his face.

"dude, why'd you scratch me"

"apologise to the woman now"

"ok ok...I'm sorry"

"apology accepted"

the elevator doors opened. The man running out with fear.

"thank you alvin"

"hey just doing a solid for my favourite girl"

she began to blush.

"we'll this is the lobby"

"yep...next stop Eiffel Tower"

"a dream of mine to have a kiss under it"

they walked down the pebble path towards the Eiffel Tower. They were almost there. Alvin was getting much more clammier he couldn't control his sweat. He started shaking they had arrived.

"isn't it beautiful" brittany said grabbing alvins hands. Alvin looked down at his hands. Brittany lifted his head up.

"uh, yes" alvin answer avoiding the kiss.

brittany leant a little closer.

_why am I so scared I trialled this before...and failed_

alvin turned his head to see if anyone was watching there noses scratching slightly. Alvin attempted to stop shaking. He stepped closer to brittany. The shaking had stopped. Alvin was "stuck". No choice but to kiss her now. Alvin slowly leant to her lips. Brittany closed her eyes her lashes down. They looked like a black silky waterfall. There lips collided. Brittany's fur began to ruffle. A magnificent firework display casted behind them. The Eiffel Tower standing tall above them. A ray of stars filled the sky. It couldn't be more perfect for the both of pushed away from brittany pulling out a cute blue box that brittany reconisged. Alvin melted Down to one knee.

"brittany miller, will you marry me"

**the end sorry its bad quality because I write it on my iPad and it has auto correct**


End file.
